


Points of View

by Joan963z



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: This story is set in a Sentinel AU. A new law is passed forcing everyone to be tested for the Guide Gene. This is what happens when a Alpha Sentinel wants to claim a Guide. It contains non-con sexual assult (touching). It is told from 4 different points of view. Jim and Blair do appear in the story but they are not the main characters.Disclaimer: The TV characters do not belong to me. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Guide's POV**

There is a Guide shortage, so now there is a Guide Draft and Sentinels had legislated mandatory testing for the Guide Gene. You'd think there would be a public outcry about this but no, a whimper maybe, but no outcry. So, here I am getting tested and the worst part is I think I'm a Guide. I've always been able to see people's emotions. It's like a light in their eyes, hard or soft and everything in-between. I know light is dim or bright but the light I see in people's eyes is hard or soft. I tried to stop seeing it, I refused to look. You know; "that which is used develops, that which is not used wastes away." No luck there, three days later I started hearing emotions and then this little oscilloscope appeared in my third eye and I saw emotions as vibrations. Anger is razor sharp jagged peaks, calm is a long gentle roll. I don't have to see a person's eyes anymore to know what they feel.

Oh yeah, sometimes I just know things. Like that guy sitting across from me, watching me. He's a Sentinel, and as soon as my blood work comes back he's going to claim me. I guess he picked up my sent. I scrubbed myself nearly raw this morning, hoping to avoid something like this happening. There's nothing to be done about it. Not since they outlawed deodorant and perfume and all scented body lotions and powders ten years ago. It makes it easier for Sentinels to track criminals ... or Guides. Well, they just called me to have my blood work done.

Boy, was that ever surreal. The Sentinel followed me into the lab and stood in the doorway watching as my blood was drawn. Then when I left the room he positions himself so I have to squeeze by. I heard him take a deep breath. Yep, he definitely has my scent. Then when walking back to the waiting room another Sentinel in the hall turns to look at me. Sentinel number one growled at him. He actually growled, and bam number two slammed himself back, at least that's what it felt like in my mind, in reality he turned back and hung his head. So now number 1 is sitting across from me again, he knows I heard that little exchange in the hall and he's analyzing me. I can feel the wheels in his head turning. Oh, gods, he's willing me to look at him. He's an Alpha, SHIT! An Alpha. That explains the scene in the hall. So now the question is why would an Alpha want me? The only males that find me attractive are old men, little boys and the very, very drunk. Alphas are control freaks. They have first choice of Guides because they are the ones most likely to go berserk and start killing people for lack of a Guide. Betas just slip into a coma. An Alpha is going to claim me; I think I'm going to be sick.

"There's water to you right," Alpha says. He's still willing me to look at him. He knows I'm being stubborn. He's getting up and leaving the room. No, he's not leaving. "Nurse!"

He's calling a nurse, and that voice, sounds like he is used to being instantly obeyed.

"This woman is not feeling well, attend to her."

Bossy bastard, no warmth just arrogant command and he's still evaluating me.

"Put your head down miss," the nurse says, and then she turns to the Sentinel. "She's just had a slight drop in blood pressure. She'll be fine." She takes my pulse and then turns back to the Sentinel. "The results will be in soon," she says to him and leaves the room.

She's already treating me like a Guide and he is still watching me. But now the wheels in his head are turning a little different way and he's decided that he likes it; he likes it that I'm able to resist him and that I'm a little afraid. Well, I'll give him afraid and I look up and make eye contact. But not the eye contact he was expecting. That did it. That stopped the wheels; he wasn't expecting diamond hard defiance right in the eyes. Now he is just waiting for me to stop. He thinks I'll break first. Not a chance. I don't know how long we've been starting at each other. Now the nurse has come into the room, but I don't break eye contact.

"I have the results," she says, in her perky little nurse's voice, and then she finally notices what is going on between Alpha and I and fear slammed into her like a punch in the stomach. She just stood there unable to talk.

"The results," the Sentinel growled, also without breaking eye contact.

"Oh, yes," she said in a shaky little voice, "positive."

"Get out," he said to her, with that same hard command to his voice, but still looking in my eyes, "and close the door."

He gets up and comes across the room in three fast, giant strides. He crouches down in front of me. "You're mine!" he says. It's only then that his eyes shift to take in my whole face. His fingers go to my hair and then down to my shoulders, he lifts me out of the chair. One large strong hand finds it way under my blouse and up my back, his fingers spread out strong and hot, they find my bra and tear it apart in one swift tug. The other hand slips into my panties and down to cup my ass, his finger searching for the sensitive area between my cheeks. He pulls me to him, tight against his body. He's hunched over; my petite five foot four against his muscular six feet. He licks my ear and whispers, "Mine."

**Sentinel's POV**

I picked up her scent the moment she came in the door. I knew she was a Guide. I wanted to claim her right there, but the law says I'm not allowed to touch her until I get the results of the blood test. I signal the nurse to put her in one of the private waiting rooms. I want to watch her, make sure she doesn't run. There's nowhere to run to really, but it would be...inconvenient.

I know she feels me watching her. The scent of guide is very strong on her. I'm lucky I was here when she came in, lucky I got dibs on her. She's pretty too and a virgin. There's no mistaking that scent. It's funny how Guide females are so unpopular with mundane males. I think it's the lack of glamour. I never would have looked twice at her before my Sentinel abilities manifested. Guides can be pretty, beautiful even, but they are never glamorous. Glamour is a lie. I found that out fast enough after becoming a Sentinel. I took one look at Margo, and saw right through all that glamour. She was as ugly as hell and I never saw it. Guides are not liars; they lay themselves open to pain, instead of protecting themselves. Sentinel's need to protect them. Christ, when are they going to take her blood? I'm going to lose it if I have to wait too long. Oh good they're going to draw blood now. I'm not letting her out of my sight.

Funny how she knows I'm watching her and there is no discomfort. Most people would be shaking, having a Sentinel watch them like this. They're done drawing the blood. I'm not moving, going to make her squeeze by. Maybe she'll look at me to say excuse me or maybe she'll brush me as she passes. At the very least I'll get a good scent. It will help calm me while we wait for the results. I signal the nurse to put the test on fast track.

Where the hell did that Sentinel come from? He's picked up her scent and he's looking at her. I growl and he gets the message. A Beta, well fuck him, but not with my Guide."

She heard the growl; I know she did. Not stupid that one. She knows what she's doing. She's still refusing to look at me. Well, sweet thing, let's see how sensitive you are to Sentinels. Look at me; come on, just a glance. Come on baby, you can do, it look at me.

"What the hell? She just turned white. Her blood pressure just dropped. I can't touch her. Not yet. "There's water to your right," I tell her, but she still doesn't look at me.

Is she that stubborn or has she really got that much control?

"Nurse!" I call, and she hurries down the hallway. "This woman is not feeling well, attend to her."

Damn it, I'm getting aroused, she is just so...I like that stubbornness mixed with the bit of fear. She has spice to her. Come on sweet thing, look at me, let me see that beautiful apprehension in your eyes.

Jesus H. Christ, what the hell is that? Defiance. I sure as hell wasn't expecting her to look at me like that. Okay, Love, two can play this game. Do you really think you can stare down an Alpha Sentinel? I'll just wait you out.

"Where the hell are the results of that test. She's been glaring at me for I don't know how long. I thought Jim was nuts when he told me Blair could stare down a Sentinel. I guess Jim is not so nuts after all. She'll break eye contact when the nurse gets here with the results and then, I win. She'll know she belongs to me.The nurse is coming; I can hear her footsteps.

"I have the results," she says, and then fear. She's paralyzed with fear, the acrid smell of it fills the room. But my Guide still doesn't break eye contact. Wow, my love, I am one lucky Sentinel to have found you.

"The results," I bark at the nurse, and I don't break eye contact with my Guide either.

The nurse finally gets a hold of herself and answers. "Oh, yes... positive."

"Get out," I order the nurse, still looking into my Guide's eyes, "and close the door."

I get up and cross the room, three strides and I'm there, and she is still looking at me, still defiant. God I want her. I crouch down in front of her, balancing on my toes. "You're mine!" I tell her. And then I break eye contact. I let her win, just this once, I can afford to give in. I shift my gaze to take in her whole face. I run my fingers through her hair, pure silk to the touch, and then down to her shoulders, I lift her out of the chair.

I need to touch her skin so I pull her blouse up and slide my hand up her back, so smooth and wonderfully cool to touch. She's wearing a bra but not for long. I wrap my fingers around the cloth and tear it in two. My other hand finds its way between her waist and her panties. I cup her ass, wonderfully rounded, soft, but firm. I squeeze her cheek and pull her too me. My fingers search for that sensitive crack; I want to smell her arousal, hear her moan with desire. I hunch over her, enveloping her, I swallow her with my body, my Guide, to shelter and protect. Taste, I need taste. I lick her ear and whisper, "Mine."

**A Guide's POV**

He's stopped. He can feel my mind and my emotions are not there. I'm not responding to him, not with fear or arousal. He pulls his hands out of my clothes and takes hold of my shoulders.

"Guide?" he asks, the arrogance in his voice is gone, but I don't respond.

"Guide!" the arrogance is back and with it a bit of fear. I still don't respond. He takes my face in his hands, tilts it up, and looks into my eyes. I keep my eyes unfocused.

He takes his hands away from my face and puts them back on my shoulders. He's confused. He expected physical resistance, not this. But I learned everything I need to know about him the moment he touched my skin. It's not a surprise to me, this ball of information that I get from skin-to-skin touch, it's happened to me before, and it was expected.

He drops one hand from my shoulder and begins to pull me toward the door. I let all my muscles relax; I go limp as a rag doll and start to fall.

He is fast and strong. I feel his hand tighten on my arm and then he picks me up. I lay in his arms, dead weight, arms lolling. He manages to get the door open enough to wedge his foot in and kick it open the rest of the way. He carries me down the hall yelling.

"Get the doctor!" He takes me into an exam room and lays me on the table; he arranges my arms and brushes the hair from my face, I feel concern in his touch.

The doctor comes into the room; a mundane, but one who specializes in Guide and Sentinel medicine. "What happened?" he asks.

"I was holding her, she didn't respond," Alpha answers.

The doctor shines a light into my unfocused eyes. He listens to my heart and then turns to the Sentinel. "There is nothing wrong with this guide. She is simply resisting you."

"Then give her a shot," the Sentinel orders. "Something that will take away her ability to resist."

"Those drugs were outlawed when the guide draft came into law," the doctor says. "Due to the shortage of Guides the Sentinel council ruled that any Sentinel unable to bring about a Guide's desire to bond with him must relinquish, to another Sentinel, their intent to bond."

That law is a surprise to me, but sentinels do tend to keep their affairs very private. Alpha looks at me; I can feel the wheels turning again. "Leave us," he tells the doctor.

**Sentinel's POV**

My Guide is resisting a bond with me. I pull the chair up to the exam table and sit down where I can watch her and touch her. I could deal with physical resistance. Even welcome it but this...

"I'd rather you fight me," I tell her. "Bruises and scratches would be favorable to this. But I think you already know that. The Senior Sentinel has told me that I'm an arrogant bastard, that's something else, I suspect, you already know. Most of the people I meet are afraid of me and I'm used to taking advantage of that. These last two months it's been getting worse. I've been more aggressive. I know I need a Guide. So I come down here everyday and today you walked in the door. I wanted to claim you as soon as I picked up your scent. So now I am asking you, be my Guide?"

I wait for an answer but she's still refusing to respond, doesn't she know how difficult it was for me to say those things? What the hell does she want anyway? I try to figure it out but I can't find an answer so I decide to ask her. "Why won't you respond to me; what do you want?"

She turns her head and looks at me. "I want to be treated with respect and I want you to apologize for not treating me with respect."

"I'm a Sentinel, you're a Guide. I have no intention of begging for your crumbs."

She goes back to staring at the ceiling. There is nothing I can do to reason with her. I decide that this is ridiculous and go to the door and call the doctor.

"We need a councilor," I tell him.The doctor nods.

"There are none on the premises. I'll call one," he tells me.

I nod my acceptance and return to sit by my guide and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guide's POV**

I close my eyes to wait for the councilor to arrive but now I can hear Alpha's emotions churning. He wants me; I know he is tenacious; he has no intention of yielding his intent to bond. I can use that against him, get him to compromise, get him to admit I am more than a Sentinel's property.

I wonder if the councilor will be a Guide. I have heard that there are Guides that offer counseling to Sentinels and their Guides, when difficulties arise. Of course it could be a mundane. I don't think that it could be a Sentinel. As a rule they don't have the right temperament to be a councilor.

I can feel Alpha thinking. His emotions are a whirlwind of arrogance, anger, concern and fear. They keep swirling around, he pushes one down and another arises. He doesn't want any of them, not even the arrogance. Odd that. He is a man used to living in his arrogance. So why would he not want it now? I can understand him pushing away the anger and the fear, even the concern; to a man like him concern could be considered weakness. But why push away the arrogance, why now? Why not latch onto it as his shield, it has served him well in the past, what's changed?

Me, I'm the difference in his life. His Guide, that's how he thinks of me. He thought he could steamroller me into submission. Now he knows better, but his arrogance wants him to keep trying, so he pushes it away. He knows the anger won't help him to deal with me. It's the concern he is afraid of, he is afraid he will lose himself, be overwhelmed by it. But why? To a Sentinel a Guide is life, stability, control, or so we, the public, are told. A Sentinel will use deadly force to protect a Guide. Concern for his Guide, or any Guide, is part of what a Sentinel is. Doesn't he lose a part of being a Sentinel by denying that concern rather than embracing it?

I know what he wants. He wants me to be his floor. A floor is there when needed, no one thinks about its presence, no one feels concern for it, it is simply there. It is taken for granted. But you have taken a step, Sentinel, and found that the floor is not there.

Arrogance, anger, concern and fear, swirl around him and in the eye of the storm the sentinel stands with one emotion that doesn't change, lust. The sentinel lusts for me, his guide.

**Sentinel's POV**

She's turned away from me and closed her eyes. I don't understand this. It is her destiny to be bonded to a Sentinel. I have no intention of yielding my intent to bond. The counselor will make her see she is wrong.

But she is a Guide and needs to be cared for, some how I triggered this reaction.

No I didn't start this, she did, by glaring at me in the waiting room. I had to let her know she belongs to me. I showed her my strength. A Sentinel that is not strong cannot protect his Guide. How is a Guide to feel safe and secure with a weak Sentinel? I will not show weakness!

This longing to hold her and comfort her cannot be indulged. Why do I feel this for her? Why does she invoke this feeling in me? She is mine! I need her and I will have her! The councilor will make her understand. She didn't know she is a Guide, but when she understands what is required of her she will submit. This behavior is futile. She must know that even if I were to relinquish my intent to bond she would only go to another Sentinel.

But that won't happen. I will kill any Sentinel that tries to take her from me. Does she know how much I want her, want to taste her fluids, feel her cling to me as I claim her?

Will she ever look at me without defiance?

**Jim's POV**

Well this doesn't surprise me. Sentinel Conrad Waterhouse is requesting couple counseling for himself and his intended guide. She is resistant to bonding. I wonder if it is to sentinel's in general or just to him.

"Blair." I hand him the faxed request. "We should do this," I tell Blair. Conrad has been my partner for the last month. Ordinarily Sentinels don't partner with Sentinels but Conrad needs a strong Alpha to keep him in line. His aggression has been increasing to the point that I recommended to Simon he be put on desk duty if he did not find a Guide this week. He will mellow when he bonds. I think this Guide will be good for him. She must be strong if Conrad admits to needing counseling.

**Blair's POV**

I read the fax. Conrad Waterhouse's intended Guide is resisting a bond with him. Smart woman is all I can say about that. All though I am sure Conrad doesn't see it that way.

He is the only child and heir to the Waterhouse fortune, a product of private school education and ambitious parents who felt he should apply for the secret service, not ordinary police work, when his Sentinel abilities triggered. They wanted him to make political contacts so he could network with the good old boys and establish a path to the Whitehouse. His Dad, who never knew he carried the Sentinel Gene, prefers to wield his power with pen and checkbook.

Conrad has other ideas. He came to Cascade to get out from under his fathers shadow and to be his own man. But Conrad's arrogance and Sentinel abilities are a bad combination. If ever a Sentinel needed a strong guide it is Conrad.

I agree with Jim, we should do this, and we leave for the clinic.

**Guide's POV**

"Jim, Blair," Alpha says. He knows them. Jim is an Alpha Sentinel and one that Alpha respects. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm the liaison officer for this area," Jim says, "and Blair is an accredited Sentinel/Guide councilor. Do you have any objections to us being here?"There is a mild challenge in Sentinel Jim's voice.

"No of course not," Alpha says. "I didn't know who would come, it's just a surprise seeing you."

Alpha is happy to see them. He believes that I am at a disadvantage with them here. I wonder if he is right.

"Hello," the Guide says, "I'm Blair Sandburg and the big guy is my Sentinel, Jim Ellison." Blair offers me his hand. "I'm Ryan Quinlan," I say and shake his hand.

The familiar ball of information travels to me at his touch. Blair is warm, intelligent, honest and energetic. I turn and offer my hand to Sentinel Jim.

Alpha growls.

Blair reaches out and takes my hand. "It's a Sentinel thing, Ryan." Blair tells me. "Conrad will not allow another Sentinel to touch you until the bonding process is over.

"I look at Blair as he holds my hand and sends reassurance through me. He is a strong empath and I decide to ask the question that is on my mind. "Am I at a disadvantage having you as a councilor?"

I feel the surprise at the bluntness of my question travel from Blair into me. It's a small bump, no bigger than the width of my little finger and then the reassurance returns.

"No," Blair says with a smile. He sends one more burst of reassurance before he lets go of my hand. "Why don't we sit down and get started." I decide I like Blair.

Alpha blocks my way and pulls out a chair for me. I turn and walk around the table in the other direction, past Sentinel Jim. I hear Alpha growl and Jim moves out of the way, so there will be no chance of us accidentally touching as I pass. I pull out a chair across the table from Alpha.

Blair and Jim ignore the growl and sit down. Alpha is the last to take a seat. "Conrad," Blair says. "Can you tell us why you asked for counseling?"

"My guide refuses to respond to me," Alpha answers. He says this as if he is telling Blair the table has four legs. It is simply a statement of fact. He attaches no emotion to it at all.

"Why do you think that is?" Blair asks. His question has warmth and is full of curiosity. He is interested in the Sentinel's answer.

"She has no knowledge of Sentinel culture. She doesn't understand my behavior."

He makes it sound so reasonable. I need to be educated and I will see the light, his light. He doesn't know that I understand his behavior quite well.

"I tried to talk with her. When that failed, I felt a counselor could be helpful."

"Ryan," Blair asks, "what is the difficulty from your point of view."

"The Sentinel has treated me without respect and he has refused to apologize. I will not respond to disrespectful behavior."

"What exactly did he do that was disrespectful?" Blair asks.

"As soon as the results came back identifying me as a Guide, he pulled me out of my seat; put his hands inside my clothing. He ripped my bra and put his hand into my panties and then he indicated I am his property."

I can feel Sentinel Jim's emotions, he is angry but he pushes it away.

Conrad," Blair asks, "Can you understand why your Guide feels that behavior is disrespectful?"

Blair has referred to me as Alpha's Guide. He did so without a second thought as if it is an undisputed truth.

"No, I don't understand," Alpha says, looking at Blair. "She glared at me with defiance before the results came in. I needed to claim my Guide; I needed to show her that I'm strong. I looked at her, I took her out of her chair and touched her skin-to-skin, I breathed in her scent, I tasted her, I listened to her heartbeat. I did what I needed to do as a Sentinel."

I listen to what he has to say, so reasonable, so easy to understand. He was a Sentinel in pain, wanting, needing to bond with his Guide.

"What you have said is a half truth," I whisper. He turns to look at me. His head tilts and his eyes question me.

"Why do you say it is a half truth?" Blair asks.

"I felt his need, it was to dominate me, put me in my place. He was angry at my defiance and he wanted to humiliate me."

"Conrad?" Blair asks.

Alpha is still looking at me. He talks as if he is trying to explain algebra to a five year old. "I let you win. I broke eye contact first," he says. "I needed to show you that I'm not weak. How could you trust me and be my Guide if I had shown weakness?

"You don't have to trample me underfoot to show me you're strong," I tell him. "Why do you want a weak Guide? There is only one reason I can think of; it is because you have no confidence in your own strength."

Alpha does not like that observation; I can feel the anger pouring from him.

"I need to use the lady's room," I say. Now would be a good time and it will give Alpha a chance to calm himself.

**Sentinel's POV**

I am glad that Jim and Blair are here. If anyone can talk sense into my Guide it is Blair. He is a strong Guide himself but he knows how to bow to his Sentinel's wants and needs.

Blair introduces himself and my guide shakes his hand and then she offers her hand to Jim, a Sentinel! I growl. It just shows how ignorant she is of Sentinel protocol. Blair takes her hand away.

She asks Blair if she is at a disadvantage. I admire her spunk, but it is misplaced in a Guide.

She refuses to sit next to me. They can see her defiance for themselves.

We each tell our perceptions of what has happened between us. Blair seems to think I should understand my Guide's point of view. I look at Jim for support and I am ready to ask for his opinion but he gives a low growl. The others can't hear it but I can and I get the message. He will not contribute. This is between my guide and me.

There is one good thing; Blair and Jim recognize her as my Guide. I wonder if she has noticed that.

I try again to make her understand my point of view. She is unwilling to bend. Now she accuses me of being weak and attempting to trample her underfoot to hide my weakness.

She is out of control. Why do I want her? None of this makes sense to me. She has me on an emotional roller coaster. If she would just recognize her place I would take her home and claim her as my own. I would prove to her that I am strong. I would even give her comfort as long as it did not cause her to forget her place as my Guide.

"I need to use the lady's room," she says.

I stand to accompany her. She looks at me with defiance again. "There are other Sentinels in the building," I tell her. "You can not go unaccompanied."

"We'll all go," Blair says.

We walk down the hall. Jim goes first and then the two Guides. I sniff the air for other Sentinels, but there are none in the hall. Jim stops at the door to the lady's room and Blair pulls my Guide to the side. I open the door and check the lady's room to make sure it is safe for my Guide. When I am sure it is safe I step aside and let her enter.

It is only then that I realize that my anger toward her has left me and only concern for her remains. I watch the door close behind her and for the first time since I picked up her scent she is out of my sight. I swallow and force myself to stay, un-moving, while I wait for my Guide. My need for her overwhelms me.

**Jim's POV**

This is most likely the only chance I will have to talk to Conrad sentinel-to-sentinel.

"Blair," I say, "I think we could all use some refreshments. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and bring back a tray for us?"

Blair looks at me for a moment and I can see he is ready to protest, but then he understands and agrees.

"Sure, Jim" he says and heads for the cafeteria.

We don't have much time so I begin to talk softly. "This Guide is very headstrong. Are you sure she is the right kind of Guide for you?"

Conrad looks at me with surprise. "She is mine!" he says. His voice is low but strong.

"It is not too late to yield your certificate of intent," I tell him. Conrad's answer is a low growl of warning.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, while I think of the best way to say what needs to be said. "I don't believe this Guide can give you what you want," I tell Conrad. "If you want her you'll have to compromise. I know this Guide can give you what you need but what you want and what you need are not the same."

"You're wrong," he says to me.

"And you're arrogant," I tell him. "If you continue like this you'll lose her."

The door opens and she steps out of the lady's room. I have said all I can say. I hope it is enough.

**Blair's POV**

As we stand to leave the conference room I can feel Conrad's anger disappear and be replaced by his need to guard his Guide. And she is his Guide; the bond has already started. I wonder if she knows it on a conscious level. I don't think Conrad realizes it.

I know he sees only defiance. I hope I can make him realize what is really going on. She is giving him what he needs, a Guide that will give guidance and be listened too. She is doing what she is doing for her Sentinel and for herself. If Conrad doesn't respect her she could not survive with him, as a person or a Guide, she would be overwhelmed by his arrogance and no real good to him. It's an emotionally painful way for a strong Guide to live.

I've seen it happen. A Guide in that position simply sinks into depression; the Sentinel becomes more and more desperate as the Guide's life force fades. It is good that Conrad has sought help so early in the relationship. I hope his Guide and I can make him understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guides POV**

I come out of the lady's room and only the two Sentinels are waiting, Blair is not there. Jim walks up the hallway first. Alpha puts his arm gently around my waist; he barely touches me as he escorts me back to the conference room. When we get there Jim enters first, Alpha's grip on my waist tightens, indicating I should wait as Jim checks the room. When Jim comes back and nods to Alpha the grip he has on my waist loosens. He follows me into the room and waits for me to sit down. Jim and Alpha are whispering too low for me to hear. I can feel Jim's concern for me and can feel a whirl of emotions coming from Alpha, anger, fear, concern; he is analyzing whatever Jim said to him. I sit in the same seat I had occupied before going to the lady's room and fold my hands on top of the table. Alpha walks over and takes a seat beside me and then he reaches out and takes my hand. His touch is full of concern and comfort. He is giving me comfort!

"Blair went to get some refreshments," Alpha says. "He should be back shortly.

"I can feel him looking at me, trying to gage my reaction to his sitting beside me and taking my hand. I look into his eyes and nod confirmation that I heard what he said.

My look holds no defiance this time and I can see that surprises him. But his touch is respectful and he is concerned for my well being, there is no reason for me to defy him. Something within him has changed. If he is willing to change his behavior toward me I have to respond to that change.

Blair comes into the room carrying a tray of snacks and beverages. He sits at the table and asks what I would like. I tell him fruit punch and cheese and crackers.

"Sentinel," Blair says and hands Alpha the fruit punch. Alpha lets go of my hand and takes the fruit punch from Blair. He shakes and then opens the juice box and sniffs it and then he takes a sip. I can see him swirling the juice in his mouth, analyzing the taste, making sure it is safe for his Guide. When he is satisfied he hands me the box. Next Blair hands him the cheese and crackers and Alpha goes through a similar process before setting the snack food in front of me.

While Alpha is making sure my food is safe Jim is doing the same for Blair. It is only after each Sentinel has tended to his Guide that they select their own snacks.

"Ryan," Blair asks. "What would it take for you to accept the bond with Conrad?"

I turn to Alpha look at him with hope that he will understand that my need is linked to his need. I pick up his hand and I interlace my fingers with his. He's surprised by this action. "I need to be treated with respect," I say. "I need to be a Guide, partners with my Sentinel. I need to be treated like a person, not property."

Alpha closes his fingers around mine. I can feel his need to claim me, he wants me and I have never been wanted before."

A sentinel, by nature, must protect his Guide," Alpha says. "It is not treating you like property to care for you."

"I understand that a Guide is sanity and life to a Sentinel," I say. "To care for me is to respect me as your Guide. I can live with that. What I can't live with is your personal disrespect of me."

**Sentinel's POV**

When my Guide comes out of the lady's room I let Jim take point as we walk up the hall.

I put my arm around her, barely touching her but ready to pull her to me should another Sentinel appear. She allows this and doesn't move away. Maybe she is beginning to understand what it is to be a Guide. When we get to the conference room I let Jim enter to inspect it for safety. I hold my Guide firmly and she understands she must wait and again she accepts the touch without protest. Jim comes to the door and nods his okay to enter and I follow her into the room letting her choose her seat.

Jim whispers quietly to me, too quiet for anyone but a sentinel to hear."Don't let your arrogance destroy your chance to claim this Guide," he tells me. "Accept her as a Partner or lose her."

Anger wells up in me again. "Our bond has already started, I can feel it," I tell him.

"You can still lose her. This Guide will shut down and die if you're unable to give her what she needs. I've seen it happen. This is not a game to her, it's the rest of her life."

Fear washes over me and then concern for my Guide. Jim wouldn't lie about this. I can't smell any deception from him. But shut down and die, would she really do that? What kind of a Sentinel drives his guide to choose death?

I walk over to the table and sit beside her. I reach out and lay my hand on hers. She doesn't pull away. I tell her Blair has gone for refreshments. She looks me in the eyes and for the first time I see no defiance there. The surprise is shocking to me and I feel my own defiance shatter. She is my Guide and I suddenly feel an overwhelming need to meet her needs.

Blair arrives with the refreshments and she chooses from the tray. I have to let go of her hand to check her food. She doesn't resist my tasting her food. She is showing me she is willing to let me be her Sentinel.

Blair asks what it would take for her to accept the bond with me and she turns to me and takes my hand and interlocks her fingers with mine. It is the first time she has reached out and touched me. My heart pounds, my breath deepens and my need to claim her is nearly overwhelming me. I can barely follow her speech. She looks at me with such hope as she talks about respect and a partnership. She doesn't want to be treated like property. I have to make her understand a Sentinel needs to take care of his Guide.

"A Sentinel, by nature, must protect his Guide," I tell her. "It is not treating you like property to care for you."

"I understand that a Guide is sanity and life to a Sentinel," She tells me, her eyes are pleading for my understanding. "To care for me is to respect me as your Guide. I can live with that. What I can't live with is you personal disrespect of me."

And there it is...the ultimatum, 'accept me as a partner or lose me.' Jim had told me it would come to this. I look into her eyes and then down at our fingers still intertwined and then back into her eyes. She has taken a risk reaching out to me.

Suddenly everything seems to come together and I understand. The demand that she is making isn't for herself alone, it's for us together and I know she feels our bond.

**Jim's POV**

Conrad doesn't understand. He thinks this is about surrendering his certificate of intent to bond. I have to try to get through to him. This is the kind of Guide he needs, one that will stand up to him. I've seen what Sentinel arrogance can do to a Guide. They simply shut down, go into a deep depression and drift into death.

The depression can creep up slowly building on a daily basis. The Sentinel becomes more desperate as the bond weakens, only to drive the Guide further and further away; this is very rare now that Sentinel/Guide counseling is encouraged. But the depression can also hit quickly, the Guide becomes unable to respond and dies in his or her sleep.

The Sentinels never recover. Most lose their Sentinel abilities, some zone and never come out of it. A few kill themselves within months of losing their Guide.

I don't have much time. He's not getting it. The only way to deal with Conrad is to be blunt. "This Guide will shut down and die if you're unable to give her what she needs," I tell him. "I've seen it happen. This is not a game to her, it's the rest of her life."

That did it. I can smell he's afraid. He finally understands. He is reacting the way a Sentinel should react when faced with the possible loss of his Guide.

Blair's POV

Something has changed. I can feel it as soon as I walk into the room, not to mention that Conrad is sitting next to Ryan and holding her hand. She can feel the bond and she is trying to reach him and make him understand what they both need to make the relationship work. This woman is strong, smart and born to be a Guide. I wonder if Conrad realizes how much he needs her, not just any Guide, but her. On some level he must know it. He has been coming here looking for a Guide everyday for weeks and he chose her.

She doesn't react to Conrad tasting her food. She must be able to sense his need in that regard. I have to get them talking to each other. That's the only way this can be resolved.

I ask her what she needs. I'm surprised to see her turn to Conrad and take his hand. Conrad is surprised too. This is painful for her, making herself this vulnerable. I'm amazed at her willingness to take such a huge emotional risk. If Conrad tries to force her into submission again it will destroy her. I hope he understands what she is offering.

Sentinels can be physic vampires, sucking the life force from a Guide and giving little or nothing in return. When there is nothing left the Guide dies in his or her sleep. This only happens with Alpha Sentinels, most make an adjustment, but until recently there were two or three every year that lost their Guides and part of themselves as well. It's kept secret from the public and most Sentinels don't know it can happen. Thankfully, we now have a counseling program and Alpha Sentinels and their Guides are required to be interviewed one month and again one year after bonding. 

**Guide' POV**

Sometime during the last few hours a bond has formed between Alpha and me. I feel a pull toward Alpha. There is no point in my resisting the bond. The law and nature have conspired and I no longer want to resist but I can't allow him to disrespect me, that I will resist with every ounce of my being. I see the look on his face change as I tell him I can't live with his personal disrespect. Something within him has changed too. He is being pulled into our bond also. I can see the emotions flow through his eyes. His eyes dart to Jim and then back to me. I realize that it is Jim that has instigated Alpha's change. Whatever it was that Jim had said to him, sentinel-to-sentinel, has deeply affected Alpha. I can see the light of understanding come into Alpha's eyes. My hand begins to tremble. Alpha places his other hand on top of mine.

"I'm sorry," he says, and his voice is full of sincerity and caring for me.

There is a sudden longing in my body to go to my Sentinel and be touched and held by him. A small moan escapes from me as my body begins to ache. I've never felt anything like this before. Alpha's reaction is immediate.

**Sentinel's POV**

My Guide had bonded with me. I want to tell Jim and Blair to get out so I can claim her, but her hand is trembling and Jim's whispered words echo in my head. "This guide will shut down and die if you're unable to give her what she needs." I look into my Guide's eyes and see her plead for us. Us! I put my other hand on our clasped hands and it is then that I understand what I had done and what I had very nearly lost.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, and I mean it. I want to kiss her until my apology is burned into her soul.

I can see her muscles suddenly constrict and she gives a small moan. My Guide is in pain. I stand up and pull her to me and she wraps her arms around me. I hold her head against my chest and I rock her, kissing the top of her head and repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She looks up at me and I kiss her face. "Thank you," she whispers.

I laugh. "No, Guide, thank you!" I tell her. And then my Guide smiles at me and she is beautiful.

**Jim's POV**

Their bond is beginning to have a physical effect on them. I can see the subtle changes in their body language. I'm surprised that Conrad's Guide has been able to tell him what she needs in such a succinct and heartfelt way. He is responding to her and she is responding in return. It is the bond. It changes a Sentinel if the Sentinel is open to it. I have real hope for them now.

Conrad is apologizing to his Guide and I can see his Guide's body is craving to be claimed. We should leave and give them privacy. I wonder if Blair realizes what is going on. The two of them are no longer aware that we're here. Conrad has pulled his Guide into a hug and she has wrapped her arms around her Sentinel. I look at Blair and can see he knows he is no longer needed. We leave them and give them privacy.

**Blair's POV**

It's difficult to keep up with the flow of emotions between Conrad and Ryan. I'll have to ask Jim what he said to Conrad. Whatever it was it hit him hard.

I think these two were made for each other. Ryan doesn't pull her punches and I don't think Conrad would respond to anything but an "in your face" attitude. That was ingenious the way she took his hand to talk to him. She's a natural.

Oh my God! He is apologizing to her. I wonder if Jim can see what's happening. She is going into a claiming crave. I didn't think I would see that so soon; hell, I wasn't sure I would ever see it. Jim is staring at them. I have to get his attention; we should leave. We're not needed here any more.

**Sentinel's POV**

I turn to tell Jim and Blair they can go, but they've already left, so I turn back to my Guide. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I ask. She smiles and looks shy.

"Thank you," she says.

I laugh again. "Those words are never again going to mean to me what they meant this morning," I tell her and then I kiss her on the tip of the nose.

"What do we do now?" she asks but her voice sounds a little hoarse.

"We need find someplace private. Are you okay?" I ask.

"My throat feels tight," she tells me.

"And you ache all over?" I ask.

She nods her head and asks, "How did you know?"

"It's called a claiming crave," I tell her. "Guide's get it when they need their Sentinel."

"It doesn't seam fair," she tells me.

"Well, Sentinels have a similar reaction, only we tend to loose our sense of judgment so it's called a claiming thrall. We'll go to my place, it's not too far."

**Guide's POV**

"You're rich," I say, as we pull into a parking space in the underground garage of an expensive apartment building.

"My family is. Dad bought this building when I moved to Cascade. He worries about security.

There is a sign on the wall that reads, 'Reserved Sentinel Waterhouse'.

Alpha looks at me. "Wait until I tell you to get out of the car." And then he gets out and locks his door. I can feel that he has turned up all his senses. The elevator door opens as he walks around the car and opens my door. He leans in to undo my seat belt. Then he takes another look around. "It's clear, you can get out now," and he helps me out of the car. He walks with his arm around me and ushers me into the elevator. Then he puts a key into the control panel and turns it.

"What floor do you live on?" I ask.

"WE... live in the penthouse," he says. "Only the best for a Waterhouse," he tells me, as he strokes my hair.

The elevator doors open and I freeze. There is an opulent entry hall with fresh flowers, floor to ceiling mirrors, parquet floor and antique furniture. My heart begins to pound and my throat constricts.

"Ryan," my sentinel says softly, "it's okay; this is your home."

My home. I've never had a home, not really. My parents didn't want another child and that fact was never hidden from me. My dad met me at the door on my seventeenth birthday and told me I had exactly one more year to live with them and then I had to leave. So when I turned eighteen I left. I live in a two-room basement apartment. This place is beyond a dream.

"Ryan," Alpha says. "Do you need me to carry you?"

I still don't move so he picks me up and carries me to the door. He puts me down, unlocks and opens the door, and then he picks me up again and carries me into the penthouse. He sits me on the sofa and then sits next to me.

"Ryan," he says, "you're afraid, why?"

"I don't belong here," I tell him.

"You belong with me and this is our home."

"You're rich," I tell him and he moans.

"I need to claim you and you need to be claimed. We'll deal with this afterward," he tells me and then he carries me into the bedroom and stands me by the bed as he pulls down the covers. Then he takes off his shirt and drops it on the floor. I see the bulge in his pants and I can't take my eyes off of it. I've never seen an aroused man.

"Ryan, please stay with me," he says.

"I'm here, It's just...I've never..."

He smiles at me. "I know," he tells me. "We'll go slow."

**Sentinel's POV**

Of all the things to spook my guide, I didn't expect her to be spooked by my being rich. I thought she knew who I was. Blair told her my name. I can smell her apprehension and now she won't get off the elevator. I have no choice; I'll have to carry her.

She thinks she doesn't belong here. This is just increasing my drive to claim her and let her know she is mine. I know she desires me now. I tell her we will deal with this after I claim her. I will have to go slow with her, she is a virgin and I don't want to hurt her. I carry her into the bedroom, turn down the bed and take off my shirt. She can't stop staring at my erection.

"Ryan, please stay with me," I tell her. I might lose it if she shuts down on me again. I know she is a little scared.

That's better I can feel her. It's as if she is centering herself in my mind. "˜We'll go slowly," I tell her and lay her on the bed.

I stroke her, getting her used to my touch. Now that I've started touching her, the urgency to claim her has calmed. I kiss her and she responds.

**Guide's POV**

No one's ever made me feel like this. So cherished. The way he is stroking me and kissing me. And I'm inside his head and he's inside mine.

***

Oh God, oh God, oh God, he's licking me. I didn't know a tongue could feel so good. And that sound, what's that sound? Is he purring? "Sentinels can purr," I say out loud, I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Mmmm," he answers.

***

He's rimming my bellybutton. I moan and dig my fingers into the sheet and then into his hair. I arch my back and call to him. "Alpha."

He stops and looks at me with a low growl. He thinks I'm calling to someone else.

"You're my Alpha," I tell him. The growl stops.

"Yours," he murmurs and then his purring returns.

***

I'm going insane; I think he is going to lick my entire body. He's rolled me over and is licking my back. I decide to close my eyes and concentrate on the pleasure he is giving me. He seems to be lost in what he is doing. This must be the bonding thrall he mentioned.

***

Somewhere there are drums, I can hear them. And although I know we are alone in Alpha's bedroom, I also know we are not. We are also somewhere else, somewhere ancient and sacred. The spirits of other Sentinels and Guides watch in silent witness to our bond.

In my minds eye I can see the stonewalls of the room, braziers burn and their light lends a shimmer to the walls. Sentinels and Guides that have gone before us form a circle. The Sentinels are tall and muscular with square jaws and intense eyes. The Guides are male and female, and smaller. They stand beside their Sentinel keeping vigil. Interspersed between them are animal spirits, jaguars, cougars, wolfs, bears, horses and antelope. All seem to be connected to a Sentinel or a Guide.

***

Alpha has finished preparing me and he balances over me. I feel the head of his organ pressing against my opening and then he slides into me. Mind and body we are now linked. He slides deeper into me and I feel as if we are melting together. I wrap my arms and legs around him. We wax and wane like the eternal tide. His pace quickens and so does the mystic drumbeat. More and more we meld together and then we explode, waves of pleasure fill our bodies and then we are ourselves again. But we are not ourselves, we are one, Sentinel and Guide, bound together for antiquity and eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment. Comments help readers find good stories.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue this story. I have the seed of a new part that I could develop if there is an interest.  
> Thanks again,  
> Joan


End file.
